


Across the Galaxy

by Paleblood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Other, Space Flight, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleblood/pseuds/Paleblood
Summary: Few years after the Battle of Endor, the New Republic has captured Coruscant and is slowly gaining more power to free the planets held by what remains of the Galactic Empire. Meanwhile, a small but colorful group of spacers is on a completely different mission. A mission that includes action, ancient assassination droid, dead meatbags and, of course, occasional bad jokes.





	Across the Galaxy

"No... No, no no!" Yelled a young man. A faint glow of the ship's emergency lights colored his blonde, almost golden hair red while he was running towards a small turbolift at an end of a narrow corridor. It was so dark, had he not been working on the vessel for months, he would have had hard time finding the lift's small control panel. When the door behind him closed, the young man could finally catch some breath. Still, the fact remained: Whatever had killed all the other workers in the cargo bay was still out there. On this very ship. The man had to find a way to escape as soon as possible. If he could just get to the bridge... Captain would surely know what to do.  
  
The lift's door opened with a loud hissing sound. The bridge was, thankfully, just a few steps away. Before walking out of the lift, the man quickly glanced to both sides of a corridor to make sure he was alone. Then he quickly ran to the bridge's door. Surprisingly, the door was not locked, but what he saw in the bridge was even more surprising: Usually there were at least two other crew members with the captain. Now the only person the man could see was sitting on captain's chair, back facing towards him. Still in a shock from all that had happened, the man yelled: "Captain! The- The others! They're all dead! If we can-" A deep, calm voice of an old man interrupted his speech: "Calm down my boy. There is no need to be afraid. I don't believe anyone made it to the escape pods. You should go there and save yourself." Recognizing the voice as the ship's captain, the young man protested: "But sir! What about you?" To this, the deep voice answered in a calm tone: "The captain is supposed to go down with his ship. Do not worry about me, young one. I'm old and my time is at hand." The young man could not believe his ears. Hesitantly, he took a step closer to the chair and stated, trying to sound as brave as he just could: "Captain or not, I'm not going to leave an old man to die. You're coming with me!" Just as the man was going to turn the chair around, the deep voice chuckled: "An old man..." Then, the voice continued. At first, it was as deep as it had been in the beginning, but then it started changing smoothly, a word by word, until it was cold, sharp and completely unrecognizeable to the young man: "Silly meatbag. I gave you a chance to leave and that is not what I usually do." The chair turned around slowly, and what the young man saw was something he could never have imagined. Scared and confused, the man stared at a tall, sinister looking droid with rusty red plating and glowing, orange photoreceptors. Noticing the look the human had on his face, the droid started to speak: "Introducion: I am HK-47, an assassination droid, and my primary target lies right next to your feet."  
  
Shocked, the man looked down and saw the corpse of an old man, the captain, on the floor besides a small locker. "Observation: I see you are quite confused. Is there anything you wish to say before I'll send a blaster bolt through that little meatbag brain of yours?" Finally realizing the immediate danger, the confusion on the young man's mind started to fade. The captain had always carried a weapon. Since he had almost made it to the door, he had probably had enough time to draw it. The young man scanned the floor and he quickly noticed a familiar looking SSK-7 blaster pistol lying just a few meters away from him. Now, if he just found a way to grab it before the droid noticed what he was up to. To play time, the man opened his mouth and said: "Well, I guess you're gonna shoot me anyway, so please tell me why you're doing this. Why kill all the others if the captain was, as you said, the primary target?" The droid tilted his head lazily to one side: "Answer: The reason behind this mission is personal, but the other workers were killed simply because I enjoy blasting meatbags. Now, if there's nothing-" The droid's speech was interrupted by a loud hiss coming from the corridor behind the bridge. Soon after that a young, short woman with long, jet black hair stepped to the bridge. When the droid was looking at the another human, the man realized his chance. Gathering all his courage, he dashed forward and managed to grab the heavy blaster pistol. Withouth further thinking, he pointed the weapon towards the droid and yelled: "The captain is dead, miss! We have to run to the espace pods!" The woman looked at the man and asked: "Why?" Surprised and slightly annoyed at the response, the man glanced at her and stated: "Because that droid is going to kill us if we don't." At this, the droid chuckled. The cold, metallic voice caused the man to shiver. Shaking his head slowly, the droid switched on his vocabulator: "Mockery: Aren't you one bright meatbag. Look at her. It is clear she's not working on this ship. In fact, she is with me." The man's eyes widened in surprise and horror. Before he could say or do anything else, he saw the droid lifting it's own weapon, a huge pistol that had to be either heavily modified or custom made. "Unnecessary statement: Goodbye, meatbag."

  
  
**BZANNNG**

  
  
A smoking corpse of the young man hit the floor with a loud thump. The woman closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed. The droid stood up, walked past her and asked: "Query: Shall we go?" The woman answered with a small nod and left the bridge with the assassination droid. After a short walk to a docking port airlock, the droid looked outside from a small window and muttered: "He's late..." Almost instantly, a small Z-10 Seeker scout ship appeared to the view. Soon it extended its docking clamp and allowed the droid and the woman to climb aboard. After closing the airlock, the droid ran to the cockpit. The woman shook her head and followed.  
  
The pilot of the ship was a young, slender human male. After making sure his ship wouldn't hit the bigger one by accident, he turned his head, smiled at his two companions and asked merrily: "How was the mission?" The droid looks at him, sits on a seat ment for a co-pilot and answers: "Answer: It went as I had planned it, until you decided to be late." The man rolled his eyes and began to enter the hyperspace coordinates, while wondering out loud: "I have no idea how you can stand his attitude, Torch." The woman, Torch, shrugged: "Sometimes I wonder that myself. Anyway, it's gonna take hours to get to Nar Shaddaa, so I'm gonna catch some sleep. See ya later, Milan. HK, wake me up when we get there, ok? I want to get some fresh air... Well, as fresh as one can get on an ecumenopolis controlled by the Hutts." The man laughed, but after Torch left the bridge his expression went back to serious: "I hope we can make the jump to lightspeed before those explosives you set on that freighter go off..."

**Author's Note:**

> Across the Galaxy is my first actual fanfic. It was originally published on Quotev, but after I stopped using said page/ platform, the fic was forgotten. Now that I'm using Archive, I decided to give my old fic a second chance. 
> 
> While I am, at the moment, planning on publishing the 5 parts that I have already finished, feel free to leave kudos or comment. Maybe even suggest some new ideas, if you have any. (Very please!) Who knows, maybe some day I'll get enough inspiration to write a whole new chapter!


End file.
